


Behind The Beskar

by yomamasd



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Biting, Blindfolds, Choking, Definitly A Romance, Din Djarin/Fem Reader, Dom/sub, F/M, Feels with a Lot of Nasty, He lets you see his face, I'm Taking Some Legends Up Here, Inappropriate Use of the Force, Jedi Reader (Star Wars), Like Hella Rough Sex, Luke Skywalker's Order Can Have Relationships, Mando Is A Romantic, Mando Likes to Cuddle, Masturbation, Nipple Play, Not Really Slow-Burn, Other Jedi Won't Approve of Your Behavior, Porn With Plot, Possessive Sex, Post-Season 2, Praise Kink, Reader Could Defeat Mando In Combat, Reader Has a Nipple Piercing, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Spitroasting, Squirting, Trust Me It Makes Things Very Interesting, Very Much A Badass Reader, non-canon, plot heavy, slight exhibitionism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:55:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28501098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yomamasd/pseuds/yomamasd
Summary: You were three during the Purge of Order 66 - and only through the mysterious ways of the Force, you survived. Almost two decades of horrors later, you have become a Jedi Knight, and you are working with Luke Skywalker to establish the new Jedi Order. You have been appointed to aide the Mandalorians, particularly Din Djarin, with the conflicts of sitting a new ruler in Mandalore.Although hesitant at first, you quickly come to like the kind, headstrong and ferocious warrior - with your relationship soon morphing into something quite primal, and very uncharacteristic of you.Will you complete you mission without much conflict and help the Mandalorians, or will your newfound relationship with the Beskar-clad warrior put more roadblocks in your way?
Relationships: Din Djarin/Reader
Comments: 8
Kudos: 89





	1. The Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> There is no sex in this chapter, but trust me, it will come pretty soon... like next chapter :)

“Mandalorians…” you sighed, shaking your head. “I heard they are wonderful company.” You licked your lips thoughtfully, dreading the next mission. You arched your eyebrows, smiling at the small youngling, tilting his head and looking at you curiously. “You had an exceptional one.” You winked, watching the infant youngling gurgle in agreement.

“Do you feel it, Y/N?” a soft voice spoke next to you, making you turn your head under your hood. The dark hooded figure sat with his legs crossed, his face hidden under the shadows. “The rising Imperial activity in the Outer Rim is nothing short of disturbing.”

“I know.” You commented, gulping. The core and mid rims went about their days, thinking the horrors of the Empire were behind them after the battle of Endor. In reality, nothing much had changed – the outer rims were still riddled with Imperial activity. The foul stench of the Dark Side was hard to get rid of, and it still lingered heavily in the air. “It is imperative that all the Mandalorian clans are reunited and a leader is put in their throne. No matter how… _brute_ they are.” You stopped, scoffing. “We need their help if the Empire is to be completely irradicated.”

“Din Djarin is a good man, but he doesn’t wish to rule Mandalore.” Luke informed. “However, he is the current wielder of the Dark Saber.”

“Do you think he would be a good leader?” You asked. “Considering if Bo Katan doesn’t challenge him to a trial in combat, which is unlikely.”

“That isn’t for us to decide.” Luke replied, making you nod in return. “The Mandalorians must choose their leader according to their Code, and only the person who earned the Dark Saber through trial of combat shall rule. Uniting the clans of Mandalore is not for the faint hearted.”

“You and I both know Luke, following a Code that doesn’t give one autonomy isn’t… ideal.” You mumbled, narrowing your eyes. “It was our downfall to begin with.” The Jedi of the Republic Era had lost their way, engaging in War, taking shortcuts and losing balance of Jedi’s true intentions. Moreover, both you and Luke agreed how deeply flawed many Jedi codes were.

“Sure you don’t want Grogu to come with me? He’d really love to see the Mando again.” You whispered to Luke, watching him narrow his expression.

“They will reunite in time.” He replied, his voice barely audible. “Grogu still has much to learn, and control. There is just too much he’s suppressed over the years – and endured even more than you.” You chewed your lip thoughtfully, looking at the tiny green youngling from the corner of your eye. You don’t remember much from the Jedi Temple since you were so young, but you certainly remember Grogu. You gulped, trying not to pry up memories that you locked away deep and nodded in agreement.

“Alright then.” You sighed, lifting yourself up and arching your back. “I will see you when I see you Luke.”

“I can already tell your patience is wearing thin.” Luke chuckled lightly under his hood. “May the Force be with you Y/N.”

“And you as well, Skywalker.” You replied, smiling lightly before heading out the ancient Temple ruins. You flared your nostrils and breathed in deeply, inhaling the fresh and rich air of Ack-To. For the first time since you can remember, your life has some sense of stability and hope. This was technically your first official Jedi mission, and the feeling was rather underwhelming. Sure, you’ve spent your entire life training in hiding and on the lam from the Empire – it seems as if your entire existence has been one great mission.

The Mandalorians won’t be as bad, right? You sat with Grogu last night to gather all intel you could get on his former companion, Din Djarin. Unlike what you heard about Mandalorians, Djarin was different. Sure, he followed the same nonsense Code, more strict than other clans – but he had a sense of honor, compassion and vulnerability you’ve not seen in most. Djarin broke all his Code in order to return Grogu to the Jedi, and it was a man you were truly excited to meet. Nonetheless, the voices in the back of your head whispered in your ear. You slowly walked over to your old Corellian ship – Danger still loomed through the Force.

* * *

You took the controls of your ship, skillfully landing on the rugged terrains of Navarro. You narrowed your eyes and examined the outskirts of the planet carefully – Navarro had changed dramatically since the last time you’ve been here. The hub of bounty-hunting was now transformed into a functioning, independent and flourishing planet. You chuckled, truly amused by the transformation of the planet. It a way, the change of Navarro was cathartic to the change in the Galaxy. You walked down the ramp of your rusty, aging ship, immediately being greeted by the ashes that floated in the dense air of this volcanic planet. The last time you were in this planet, you were the farthest thing from a Jedi. Looking down at your robes, you decided to take it off – having your lightsabers hang from your waist, ready for the world to see, was a privilege you thought you’d never get.

“L/N?” A familiar voice bellowed. You turned, smiling slyly. Seeing you would certainly be a surprise for Griff Karga. It wasn’t too long ago he was sitting across from you in the dingy bar of Navarro, handing you pucks for bounties. You fully turned your body towards your old associate, placing your hands on your waist.

“Greef Karga.” You spoke, pursing your lips for a small smile. “It has been a while.”

“Rumor had it you were dead.” He said. “After you joined the rebellion.”

“Alive and kicking.” You shrugged. The mans eyes finally drifted to your waist, widening his eyes in surprise as he finally noticed your lightsabers. He looked up to your eyes, tilting his head in confusion. “Oh yes, a sophisticated weapon for the more civilized.” You smiled, tapping your hilts.

“Wait a minute?” He blinked, his dark eyes darting from your face to your lightsabers. “Are you the Jedi that’s supposed to meet the Mando here?” he asked in disbelief. “You’re a Jedi!”

“Yes, I am.” You gleamed, smiling brightly. “The bounty hunting, was just a rouse… hiding in plain sight.”

Shaking his head, the man chuckled, snorting through his nose. “You know, you were exceptionally good. One of the best undoubtably. Your only flaw was you’d never take a kill puck.”

“I won’t kill an unarmed man, no matter what heinous act they did.” You replied. “Like I said, bounty hunting was just something I was using to blend in, not be noticed.” You began following the older man, taking long strides through the bustling town center of the newly reborn planet. You quickly glanced around you, noticing how the black market dealers were replaced with merchants… children running around, families going about their business and shopping for food. It was a true joy to see.

“You were very much noticed Y/N.” Karga chuckled, his voice deep baritone. “Like I said, you were one of my best – and also a looker… not that I care- I’m a professional man. The other scummy bounty hunters did have a field day on the rare occasions you’d grace your presence.”

You scoffed, shaking your head. “Ah yes, I know just how professional you were, Karga.” You remarked. “Although I must admit, Navarro is an unrecognizable planet. How did you do it?”

“I had help, of course.” He smiled. “Soon, Navarro will become a legitimate trading post.” He stopped before the blast doors of the building, turning around to face you. “Say, this Mandalorian situation is much too messy for me to be a part of, but Mando is a personal friend at this point. If I were you, I would just let them be, let them figure it out.”

“I can’t just let them be.” You replied politely. “Mandalore, and particularly Mandalorians, are essential to restoring balance and peace in the Galaxy.”

“Mandalorians? Peace?” Karga giggled, shaking his head in amusement. “You haven’t met many Mandalorians, have you?”

“I have.” You nodded. “The Jedi and the Mandalorians have a long and turbulent past. But in order to truly bring change that our predecessors couldn’t, we must make the Mandalorians our allies.” Greef Karga narrowed his eyes, but shrugged off before he punched in the keys to open the blast doors. You entered shortly after him, your eyes immediately landing on the blue Mithril, who let out a puff of gas from his gills as he watched you in fear. The Jedi were such an enigma now, that people didn’t know how to react around you. After the stories of what Luke Skywalker did, most probably think the Jedi are dangerous warriors. It was a perception you were keen on breaking. You looked away the moment you heard the clanking of pure beskar emerging beyond the corridor.

There stood the Mandalorian, dripped in sterling beskar, standing tall and imposingly in front of you. This visor stared back at you expressionless, making you narrow your eyes. Through the Force you could see what others could not – starting with the man’s face, hidden behind his helmet. To your pleasant surprise, the Mandalorian was a handsome man, with dark chocolate eyes, a light scruff beard, trimmed mustache, and a dent on the left side of his cheeks from where his dimples usually lay. He was a member of the extremist Mandalorian clan who apparently never remove their helmet. However, Grogu’s memories told you that the Mando did show Grogu his face before he parted ways. Truly showed how kind-hearted and honest this man was.

“Are you the Jedi Luke Skywalker sent?” He asked, his voice modulated beneath his helmet.

“Yeah.” You replied plainly. You extended out your hand, meeting his strong gloved hands for a firm shake. “Jedi Knight Y/N.” Underneath his helmet, he narrowed his eyes, trying to read you.

“You look and sound very familiar.” He observed.

“That’s because she was moonlighting as a bounty hunter before joining the Rebellion.” Greef Karga interjected, placing his hands enthusiastically on your shoulders. “You have most definitely seen her before.”

“Yes… I have.” The Mando replied, diverting his gaze away from you, his heartbeat slightly rising. His helmet remained perfectly still, making others around you feel confused. He was probably impossible to read by others, but you certainly had an advantage over him. “You really didn’t need to come.”

“Please, a friend of Grogu’s is a friend of mine.” You smiled, watching the man’s expression darken. You paused, sensing his emotions. Din’s heart dropped at the mention of little Grogu’s name. The bounty hunter cared for the child like he was his own. You pursed your lips, taking a step forward. “He is doing great, by the way.”

He inhaled deeply, nodding his head. “That’s… good to hear.” He replied, his modulated voice raspy. “Thank you for meeting me in Navarro.”

“It’s actually nice to be back here.” You said, pointing outward to lead the way. “And that’s something I never thought I’d say.” You turned, nodding your head towards the older gentleman. You walked next to the Mandalorian, examining him carefully. His armor was brand new. In fact, you've never seen anyone brandish this much Beskar before. He was a walking jackpot, and he had the full confidence to walk around with enough fortune to purchase a backwater planet. His armor had the standard specs of a Mandalorian armor - rope, flamethrower, and tiny missiles that you know would do a lot of damage. He carred multiple blasters, and a pure Beskar spear. His heavy, rugged cape flew around him, giving you a peak of the revered weapon - the Dark Saber. The fact that he kept the weapon hidden told you how hesitant he was carrying it. 

You stopped in front of your ship, turning to face Greef Karga. “I have a feeling I will be seeing you again, very soon Greef.”

“I hope not.” He replied sternly, but immediately broke out in laughter. “I am only kidding. I would never complain to see your pretty face again. However, I really don’t know if the presence of a Jedi is something that should bring me joy or make me nervous.”

“Hoping for joy.” You said, heading up to your ramp. You turned, watching the Mandalorian simply shake Griff’s hand, remaining perfectly silent.

“Best of luck Mando.” Greef nodded, “you’ll need it.” In return, the Mandalorian simply nodded his head and headed towards you. You crossed your arms and watched the man curiously. Over his beskar armor, no one had a clue as to what was going on underneath the impenetrable metal. But you could see the smile on his face as he departed his friend. There was something so authoritative and vulnerable about him.

“Shall we?” the modulated voice interrupted your train of thought, making you look up at the blank armor with your eyes wide.

“Oh yes.” You said, your voice soft. “Welcome to my Corellian junkyard.” You smiled, closing the ramp behind you. He looked around your unimpressive ship, carefully examining.

“What’s your ship called?” He asked, his voice expressionless.

“Junkyard.” You replied, amused, without saying anything, you motioned the Mandalorian to follow your towards the cockpit.

“Fitting name.” He replied, a hint of mirth in his voice.

“She’s not much to look at, but she gets the job done, and well.” You breathed out, taking a seat on the pilots chair. “Armed with two high-power ion canons, two manual e-webs, rockets and seismic charges, lasered.” You replied proudly. You splurged on the defense of your ship so much, that you completely neglected on the aesthetics. None of that mattered however – your ship’s modifications were something you were incredibly proud of.

“Impressive.” The Mandalorian replied, taking a seat on the co-pilots chair stiffly. “I need to find my Mandalorian covert. Last intel I got about their whereabouts was in Dantooine.”

“Then Dantooine it is.” You said, pulling your coordinates and punching them in. You watched the Mandalorian stiffly sit back in his seat, uncomfortably looking forward. For brief seconds, his eyes darted towards you, examining you. Maybe he thought you attractive – a thought that did make you feel quite giddy. Pulling your gears, you steered up, watching your ship swiftly leave the planet’s atmosphere behind. Licking your lips, you pulled on the hyperspace lever, feeling the sharp jolt.

The soft blue light of the hyperspace realm danced inside your cockpit, bouncing brilliantly against the shiny armor of the Mandalorian. You finally gulped, wanting to break the heavy, uncomfortable silence. “You can take the helmet off, if you want.” You coughed, somewhat mischievously. There really was something wrong with you at times. You knew he won’t take the helmet off in front of you, but you still have to drop it in nonetheless. “I already know what you look like.” You smiled, all too proud to poke at the bear. He slowly turned his helmeted head towards you. Underneath the visor, he crunched his eyebrows together, watching you with visible confusion.

“Yo-… you know what I look like?” He asked, voice laced with genuine concern. “I’ve never taken-“

“The Force has gifts abilities to individual that are unique to them.” You answered. “I have this sort of, x-ray vision, if you will. It’s a lot more complicated than that, but I can basically see what others can’t.”

The timid expression from his face finally disappeared as he sat back, slowly at ease. He watched you curiously underneath his helmet, flashing a small, charming smile. “Oh.” He finally replied, nodding in understanding. He inhaled deeply, looking out the vast glass of your cockpit and watching the blue embers of light float. “This- this Force and Jedi things… they are still very foreign to me.”

“I know.” You shrugged, spinning your chair to face him. “Besides, I think it’s a crime to hide such a handsome face underneath the claustrophobic helmet.” He sharply turned his head, watching you with his eyes wide. He opened his mouth slightly, completely taken aback by your boldness. “Oh please, I’m only teasing you.” You laughed, spinning your chair towards the controls. “I occasionally make uncomfortable jokes – but I’ll be a Jedi when I need to be one.”

He said nothing in return – but simply watched you. From the corner of your eye, you watched as the Mandalorian stared at you intently, his eyes slowly glancing over your outline. You turned your head and smiled, a heated blush creeping up on your cheeks. It wasn’t every day that a man’s attention made you blush. 

You had a feeling that this mission wasn’t going to be as unpleasant as you’d originally imagined.


	2. The Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You desperately wish for a moment to yourself, and the presence of the handsome Mandalorian wasn't helping your dry spell. Instead, you and Din begin a conversation that introduces him to the ways of the Force. The two of you begin to find common grounds in this wretched Galaxy as a bond begins to form. 
> 
> Orgasms will have to wait another day for you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Details of female masturbation - smut will be coming hella hella soon :)

_You watched with your eyes wide, as a single drop of warm tear rolled down your cheek. Every nerve in your body was shaking in fear as you cowered in the darkness, trying to hide so no one can see. The vast halls of the Temple echoed with the screams of Jedi and Younglings; the sounds of the blaster shaking through the air. You whimpered, a small cry choking on your throat._

_“Youngling!” Someone whispered with urgency, making you squeal in fear. You desperately placed your back against the wall, running inside of the small vent crawlspace to hide from the emerging shadow. “Youngling, it’s okay. I’m Master Kalaar… child come with me.” The woman whispered. You licked your lips and slowly crawled out, tears rushing down your face. The Rodian Jedi held out her deep turquoise hand, tightly clutching onto yours. “Child, how did you survive?” she asked, looking around her to make sure the coast was clear._

_You opened your mouth to answer, but nothing came out. Lightly coughing, you tried again. “I- I hid under the bodies-“ you hushed, shaking under the embrace of the Jedi Knight who found you._

_“No child should have to face such horrors-“ The Jedi spoke absently, her voice horse. “What’s your name, young one?”_

_“Y/N” You answered, gulping and trying to moisten your dry throat. Two other younglings, much older than you, peaked out behind the pillar, gesturing the Jedi to come. She looked down at you, with her enchanting starry eyes and picked you up, huddling you close._

_“We will make it our alive.” She assured to you, rushing towards the three other Jedi. “I promise this.”_

* * *

You splashed the freezing water against your burning face, letting the droplets slowly roll down your burning skin. The journey to Dantooine was going to be rather long, and you asked your guest to take your quarters, but he refused. The quiet Mandalorian sat still in his co-polit chair, possibly resting his eyes. You pursed your lips as you looked at your reflection, shaking your head in disappointment. This was your first, solo mission as a Jedi Knight… and all you could think about was fucking.

“Six months…” you told yourself, shaking your leg nervously. It has been six months since you’ve had your last orgasm. Ever since Luke Skywalker found you and recruited you to help him rebuild the Jedi Order, you haven’t had a single moment to yourself. Your mornings started early, and your nights ended late… leaving you completely fatigue and fast asleep by the time the day was over. Even if you got a few rare moment alone, it was never enough time for you to climax. You did love to edge, but your negligence and inability to climax in six months was borderline torturous.

And the addition of the handsome, mysterious and unflustered Mandalorian wasn’t helping your case. You haven’t been touched by a man since the Battle of Endor. It has been five years since you’ve been fucked by another. You didn’t quite need the companionship of another person to get off, but at times, you really did miss the warmth of another body against yours. You closed your eyes in frustration, your head swarming with memories of sitting atop a fellow Rebellion officer, drunk in joy and riding him out until he was screaming your name and milking inside you. Since you were officially knighted, you can’t help but feel you need to be a certain way. Your past was quite turbulent, and you took quite unhealthy approaches as a coping mechanism. The title of a Jedi Knight was everything you’ve ever wanted, but seemed like a distant dream until the fall of the Empire… and you weren’t willing to let this be jeopardized. Although you are quite bold with men when you want to be, the thought of flirting with another quite embarrassed you now. You did already attempt to flirt with Din Djarin – and you are still confused if you succeeded or failed.

At times, you’d catch him glancing your way, hiding his expression behind his faceless helmet. Other times, he completely ignored your presence and sat still, not uttering a word. This cat and mouse behavior was actually turning you on much more… almost making it insufferable to be around him. You couldn’t help but wonder what Din Djarin was like. Was he rough, like all Mandalorian warriors… or was he kind and loving, as he cared for Grogu? You’d like to think he was the perfect mixture of both, making the muscles of your inner thigh ache in need. His tall, wide structure would tower your petite frame. Your horniness was making you hallucinate scenarios of rushing to the cockpit, sitting on the Mandalorians lap, pulling his helmet off and giving him the fiercest kiss as he wrapped his arms around you.

You chewed your lips as you slowly placed your hand on your heaving stomach, crawling down your panties and feeling the heat. You steadily parted your lips, completely soaked with juices of your arousal. As your finger brushed against your engorged, throbbing clit, you let out a small whimper. An electric rush overcame you as you slowly circled your finger on your clit, your finger completely wet. You were such a mess already – If you were wearing thinner pants, your arousal would certainly show through the material. You were overcome with the urge to rub your aching clit harder, push your fingers deep inside and stretch yourself out. You bite your lip hard to restrain a moan gurgling in your throat. You were so loud when you fucked yourself, and always so wet and eager to get off.

You abruptly pulled your hand out of your pants, your skin burning in fury. If you wanted to get off, you wanted to get off properly. Your body couldn’t take another haphazard attempt at masturbation. Hoping that Din Djarin was still in the cockpit resting, you rushed out of the fresher, quickly looking around. Your quarters didn’t really have walls to separate the room, so if Djarin decided to come out of the cockpit, for whatever reason, he would very much see you furiously fingering yourself. The thought made your head rush – what would he do if he caught you, being so desperate? Would he offer a helping hand, or would he be a gentleman and excuse himself? Even if Djarin didn’t walk in on you, he would most definitely hear you. You do get quite loud when you’re pleasuring yourself, or being pleasured.

Before you reached your bed, you stopped yourself. Your fantasies were absolutely ludicrous. You were a Jedi Knight – you couldn’t get “caught” masturbating to the man you’re supposed to aide in reuniting his people. This was something you’d most certainly do in the past. What if he doesn’t reciprocate your advances? This whole idea would be a very good way to sully your personal reputation, and the Jedi name. But you knew, if you didn’t orgasm, you would be of no use in this mission anyways.

You looked up towards the cockpit. It was the only place in your ship that was semi soundproof, and has some privacy. If you were to get off anywhere, that would be the perfect place. You really needed to convince the Mandalorian to leave so you could undress and finally do the deed. Pursing your lips, you looked and marched towards the cockpit, formulating the perfect excuse to make the man leave. You opened the blast door, coughing loudly to get the Mando’s attention.

“This ship is not the finest, so after hitting the mid thorax, the refresher water stops working.” You informed confidently. “If you wish to use it, you should do it now… I’ll be up here.” The warrior turned around to face, you, his eyes puffy underneath his helmet. He clearly hasn’t been getting much rest – and you don’t blame him. He was a simple Mandalorian bounty hunter… now he is the apparent ruler of the most treacherous race in the Galaxy. “And you really need to rest. Your eyes are bloodshot red.”

He crooked his eyebrows, his expression becoming self-aware. Unlike everyone else, he wasn’t hiding inside his helmet with you. He flared his nostrils and licked his lips nervously. The thought of his face being shown to a stranger must have been very uncomfortable and very new. As far as you know, he only removed his helmet once. “Oh right… you can see under the helmet-“ he said, his voice hoarse. “Thank you for the offer.”

“It’s my pleasure. I can assure you, I at least have a very comfortable bed.” You assured, the wetness of between your thighs flooding out of you. You smiled uncomfortably as you fidgeted with your fingers, anxious to get started.

“I may take you up on your offer.” The Mandalorian replied, trying very hard to restrain a yawn. You smiled sweetly, fluttering your eyelashes as he got up and squeezed past you. Your body flushed as he moved you aside, lightly holding your waist to pass through. Squeezing your eyes, you let the door shut behind you, and you spared no moment. You pulled down your pants roughly, tossing them aside and reached to unbutton your top. You looked down at your body, completely satisfied. The juices of your arousal were beginning to run down your thigh – you were always such a mess and you loved it. Taking a seat on the pilots chair, you parted your legs, letting the cool air hit your heated pussy. You parted your wet outer lips, slowly pulling away your finger as a strand of sticky fluid clung to your skin. Taking your two fingers, you rubbed on your clit again, making you throw your head back and let out a low moan.

Carefully looking up at the blast door, you made sure that he wasn’t around and continued once again making circles on your wet clit. The blue haze of the hyperspace energy made your pussy glisten deliciously. Spreading your legs wider so you can get a better view, you pushed two fingers in, groaning at the sudden fullness. You didn’t want to waste time on going slow – pursing your lips tightly, you plunged your two fingers into your core once again, moving your hand rapidly while slightly curling your finger. You couldn’t help but throw your head back and let out a low moan, your breathing ragged. As you pushed your fingers in, more juices began to flow out of you, You pumped your fingers as the walls began to close around your small fingers – you were so close. Taking your free hand, you gathered some spit and rubbed your clit, your body shaking as you could feel the orgasm building. Sucking your breath in, you tried not to moan loud as small whimpering sounds escaped you desperately, almost bringing tears to your eyes. You were so close- a few more pumps and you’ll achieve what you need to and move on.

You opened your eyes wide as you heard metallic clanking through the halls of your ship outside. You froze, hastily moving your fingers away from your vagina. Closing your eyes, you could sense the Mandalorian was approaching. You looked around frantically, buttoning up your top as fast as you can. Landing on your knees, you reached for your pants, pulling it up in a hurry. Just as you put on the last button, the blast door to your cockpit opened, with the armored warrior standing quietly.

You sat upright in your seat, you cheeks burning. He had no idea, right? You were already fully clothed, tapping your fingers impatiently. The lower half of your body began to spasm in pain. Your seat was soaked from your juices still. You let you a shaking breath, your ears ringing as if set on fire. His expression neutral underneath his helmet, he took a seat in the co-pilots chair, placing his hand on his thigh.

“Couldn’t sleep?” You asked, your voice higher pitch than usual. You could still feel the inside of your walls pulsing with need. You were so close, a few seconds more and you would have come – and you would have come so hard.

“No…” he replied, blinking his eyes rapidly. You could sense some conflict in him – thankfully, it had nothing to do with your little indiscretion. “May I say something?” He finally asked, making you sit upright. You tried to ignore the growing ache inside you and blinked, nodding in agreement. “I don’t think I can do this… I am no leader.”

You inhaled deeply, crooking your eyebrows. Biting on your lower lip thoughtfully, you spoke “we are often given a path we don’t want, but it is the will of the Force.” He scooted closer to the edge of his seat, his face growing concerned.

“This may sound like a vague question, but what is the Force?” He asked, a hint of embarrassment in his voice. You smiled, trying to make the man a little bit more comfortable.

“It isn’t a vague question at all.” You answered. “The Force is the energy field created by all living things- it surrounds us… it penetrates us. It binds the Universe together.” You put you left hand up, curling in the air and summoning a small vibroblate. Concentrating on the Force, you let the blade hover in the air. Din Djarin watched in awe as the blade hung still. “It is what gives Force sensitive their powers.”

“Is it only the Jedi that have it? The Force?” He asked, his eyes still fixated on the blade you were holding through the Force.

“Of course not.” You replied nonchalantly. “Every living thing in the universe has the Force – in some, the Force manifestation is stronger than others. The Force is like a see-saw, in one side, lies the Light, and the other… the Dark. Too much of either will tip the scale, ascending the galaxy into chaos. During the Clone Wars, the balance of the Force began to wane… making it easier for the Sith to ensure our downfall… plunging the Force into 19 years of constant darkness.” You finally let the blade drop on the floor, a loud clang echoing through your crammed cockpit. You gulped, breathing heavily.

“The Sith – was the Galatic Emperor one of them?” He asked. You could sense genuine curiosity from him. He only saw the use of the Force a few months ago, so you can only imagine how chaotic this all must have been for him. It was not every day that you could teach a kind stranger about the Force and the history of the Jedi.

“Yes, he was.” You replied. “As was Vader. The Sith harness so much of the Darkside, that too many of them can actually tear the fabric of existence. So… there are always two – a Master and an Apprentice… no more, no less.” Inhaling deeply, you continued. “The Dark Side is the way of the coward… the weak. It is so easy to let yourself fall, that before you realize what has happened, it will already be too late.”

“It sounds as if the Force controls you-“ Din added.

“Not necessarily.” You acknowledged. “At the end, you are in control of who you are. If you choose passion, hatred, war and greed to be your way, the Darkness will find you very easily. Like I said, it is very easy to follow the Dark Side. The true challenge is keeping the balance and not letting your inner voice take over.”

“The kid-“ he paused, pursing his lips “Grogu… Ashoka Tano said that it wasn’t wise to let him train because of his attachment to me. She said that he would turn to the Dark Side if anything were to happen to me.”

You perked up from your seat as you heard the name Ashoka. You remember the name… it was vague but you certainly remember it. Moreover, Ashoka Tano was someone Luke was very interested in finding. “Ashoka?” You asked. “Is she a Torguta?” Djarin nodded in agreement, making you widen your eyes. “How did you find Ashoka?”

“Another Mandalorian, Bo Katan Kryze, led me to her.” He replied. “She was looking for someone, and she left for the unknown regions, so I have no idea where she is now.”

“Looking for who?” You questioned, reaching for your datapad to quickly type a message.

“Grand Admiral Thrawn.” He replied, making you purse your lips in confusion. You paused typing, lost deep in thought.

“Thrawn?” You spoke absently. “Is that fucker still alive? Last I heard, he was jettisoned into the unknown regions and was never found again.” You continued typing furiously, letting Luke and Leia know of the information you just gathered. Ashoka Tano was a fine padawan learner, and taught your class on a few occasions. She was headstrong and bold… not someone who would let a talent like Grogu fade because they feared the commitment.

“Ashoka Tano is strong with the Force, and she has a wealth of knowledge.” You continued. “But I will have to disagree with her on her views about Grogu. I’m sure she has a reasons to feel how she feels, but a child as strong with the Force as Grogu cannot be left untrained. If he isn’t taught moralities, and if he isn’t taught balance… he will do literally everything to get his way. That includes protecting you. Tell me, did he ever hurt anyone you were threatened by?”

Din Djarin slid back in his chair, resting his back against the seat. “Yes- he choked a partner of mine. He thought she was hurting me.” You sighed deeply, twirling your fingers. This much you did expect. Both Luke and you knew how deep the bond between Grogu and the Mandalorian ran. If a child like him wasn’t taught the ethics and how to control emotions, he would wreak havoc.

“And he would continue to do much detrimental things to protect himself, and those he loves.” You replied. “Being gifted the abilities of the Force comes with great responsibilities. We do not have the luxuries to indulge in human hedonism. We cannot seek vengeance, we cannot let jealousy through. We cannot hate, we cannot lust over more power… we cannot let our emotions blind us.”

“That sounds like a lot of work.” He commented, almost chuckling. You scoffed, rolling your eyes playfully.

“Oh Djarin… you have no idea how tiresome it is to be us.” You smiled, crossing your legs. “But I wouldn’t trade this up for anything. I cannot imagine a life where I cannot feel the Force.”

“Do you think I can do this?” He finally asked, his voice becoming somber. “You can probably feel my emotions right… you know what I’m capable of, or not- so tell me… can I rule Mandalore?”

“That is not for me to decide.” You smiled, immediately sensing the disappointment from him. “Only you choose your path from here- but the Force will guide you.” You patted the Mandalorian on his knee sympathetically, watching the man slightly flinch under your touch. You quickly pulled away, immediately feeling embarrassed. Your cheeks grew redder, shame overcoming your arousal. “I’m sorry if-“

“It’s alright.” He said, lightly chuckling. “It’s just- I… I’m a little concerned about my covert, and-“ he stopped, his eyes widening under his helmet. You could feel his embarrassment rising in him, making you tilt your head curiously.

“And what?” You asked mischievously. The Mandalorian coughed nervously, tapping his leg.

“You are a very beautiful woman. And- I don’t wish to be inappropriate with you-“ He stuttered, his forthcoming Mandalorian persona shattering before your eyes. Did he just call you beautiful? He was interested in you. You could feel the pulse come back between your legs, making you groan under your breath. You licked your lips and smiled, your cheeks turning the darkest shade of red.

“My Maker Mando-“ you smiled. “You certainly know how to make a girl blush. This isn’t inappropriate at all. I never mind being complimented by a handsome man such as yourself.” He sat upright, narrowing his eyes at you. For a split second you froze, the tension rising in the Force. Your pussy began to leak once again, making you squeeze your legs harder. You clutched onto your seat as the ship pulled out of hyperspace, making you let out a shaky breath of pain and need.

“Dantooine.” The Mandalorian finally spoke, his gaze finally fixated on the desert planet below.

“Yep.” You replied dryly, licking your cracking lips. “House one of eighteen.” You breathed you. Suddenly, you realized the potential length and influence of this mission. If this guy was going to complement you this way before you reached fruition – you would urgently need him to become very inappropriate with you. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello lovelies! Thank you so much for taking the time to read my brain dump. It is 2am, and I am writing this instead of going to sleep and preparing for work tomorrow morning. I know I'm not making them hook up immediately- like I said, this is plot heavy. Please let me know what you think so far!
> 
> I highly encourage for you to leave kudos and comments - seeing my story is getting traction helps me to write. Otherwise I unfortunately lose motivation :(

**Author's Note:**

> Hello fellow smut lover. Thank you for reading this shit. It has been a few years since I've written anything Star Wars related. Truth be told, I had completely lost interest in the fandom after the sequel trilogy, and I didn't think I'd ever get it back. To my surprise, the Mandalorian is a truly spectacular show, and definitely revived my interest back in the franchise. Moreover, Pedro Pascal is one fine fucking man, and I would let him do some very depraved things to me. 
> 
> The emotional depth of the character who never shows his face barely speaks really did something in me, and it certainly made my shitty year a little bit better. I have once again accepted Star Wars with open arms.
> 
> Please leave kudos/comments. Your feeback certainly fuels my enthusiasm. The more love I get, the faster I upload... trust.


End file.
